


正确养狐指南

by RogerIsMyBitch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerIsMyBitch/pseuds/RogerIsMyBitch
Summary: 阿扎尔在院子里发现一只狐狸。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看恐怖宠物店的脑洞

*

红色狐狸是在阿扎尔正式独居后第三天出现的。

阿扎尔是某知名球会U18梯队的教练。他的前男友因为工作原因从伦敦搬到了曼彻斯特，并不算远，但处事理性神志清明的比利时人觉得这个距离也足够惹出麻烦，与其后面扯不清楚不如早点把情侣关系变成周末炮友，大家都很轻松。

开始新生活的阿扎尔买了新床垫，在游戏室装了更大的投影，换了个颇具科幻色彩的巨大冰箱，出于好奇买了台功能强大的咖啡机，为了试用新设备顺带买了一冰箱的巧克力冰淇淋牛肉蔬菜牛奶和好几种不同的咖啡豆。

狐狸就是在他第一次用咖啡机做卡布奇诺时出现的。当时他坐在操作台上晃着两条腿，手里捧着咖啡杯，刚舔了第一口打得绵软细密的奶泡。一只在草地上显得红到刺眼的圆球拐弯抹角地顺着他的院墙摸进来，躲在灌木丛里向他暗中观察。

他觉得很好笑，因为这狐狸的脑门不是一般的大，从树叶里戳出来仿佛一朵巨型变种玫瑰花，蹲在树丛里根本起不到藏匿的作用，反而更加引人注目。

他接着喝他的咖啡，蓬松的奶泡弄得他嘴唇和鼻尖上都是，他不由自主地歌颂起高科技和自己的金钱。他往落地窗外看去，狐狸在灌木丛里蠢蠢欲动，他假装看向别处，狐狸果然开始行动，再次拐弯抹角地踅摸到了他的落地窗前，两只小白爪子搭在玻璃上露出粉色的肉垫，一对大眼睛巴巴地盯着他。

阿扎尔端着杯子走过去，伦敦的狐狸很多，但这只和平常的不太一样，身材比普通狐狸健壮，皮毛红得油光发亮，耳朵尖和爪子却是雪白的，一根毛茸茸的大尾巴乖巧地盘在一边。再就是脑袋真的很大，大到像个狐狸版的巨婴，还挺可爱。看到阿扎尔过来盯着自己看，狐狸害羞地往后缩了一下，随即又凑过来贴在玻璃上，恨不得用鼻子把玻璃捅穿。

“嗷嗷嗷。”阿扎尔蹲下来发出怪叫试图把狐狸吓跑。

红狐狸歪着头一脸看智障地看着他。

“走开，退回去，这是我的院子。”他把手指隔着玻璃戳在狐狸的鼻尖上。说完他就有点后悔，这几天他一个人住可能憋坏了，居然在这里恐吓一只狐狸。

狐狸还是眨巴着大眼睛盯着他，睫毛特别长。阿扎尔觉得这狐狸眼睛水汪汪的还挺好看，怕不是对自己使了传说中的狐媚妖术。

于是他换了个思路，戳着狐狸的一边脸露出甜蜜笑容，阴森森道：“你这身皮挺好看，做个围脖应该不错。”

不知死活的狐狸还是一脸谄媚地看着他，仿佛已经看透了他对皮草并没有兴趣。事实的确是这样，阿扎尔最喜欢的是足球，排在后面的是美食和性，二者不分先后。比利时人对这只充满勇气狐狸肃然起敬，差点想打开玻璃门把它放进来，看看狐狸到底想干嘛。

直到他意识到自己家装了昂贵的隔音玻璃，狐狸在外面根本听不见他。

对自己智商引以为傲的比利时人挫败地站起来一口喝干了杯子里的咖啡，外面的狐狸见状马上蔫了，两只尖耳朵差点耷拉到脸上。

虽然看起来很可怜，但阿扎尔就是这样一个耿直的男的，对着狐狸笑得上气不接下气。狐狸气得对他龇牙咧嘴了一番，跳起来跑了，眨眼功夫大红尾巴就又消失在了围墙外。

没想到狐狸还挺高傲，不放它进来就生气。阿扎尔又笑了一顿，心想它要是下次来，我一定不放它进来。欺负狐狸真好玩。

第二天他做好咖啡的时候，红狐狸又来了。这次它一改婉约作风直入主题，一来就扑到玻璃窗前，从脸到肚皮都贴到玻璃上表示想进屋。阿扎尔端着杯子隔着玻璃把狐狸调戏一顿，逗得狐狸上蹿下跳，他借机把狐狸前前后后看了个全。这狐狸一定不是野生的，野狐狸不可能这么圆。没有说它胖的意思，但它确实比公园里的野狐丰满不少，肌肉脂肪和亮闪闪的皮毛构成了躯干漂亮的弧度，如果说它像个娇生惯养的小公主，野狐们就像码头上干瘦的力工。长得好看的动物没有人会拒绝，于是阿扎尔边喝咖啡边白嫖地玩狐狸，喝完拍屁股走人，连拜拜都没说。等他回来的时候狐狸已经气跑，阿扎尔觉得动物真的很好对付，要是把人睡了可就不是这么好打发了。比如他的前男友今天已经憋不住给他发信息了，而距离他俩正式分手才过了不到一周。

第三天他刚把咖啡豆倒进咖啡机，狐狸就在用小爪子敲玻璃了。“不行，我不会让你进来的。”阿扎尔对狐狸摇着手指。狐狸委屈地把下巴放在爪子上，活像只宠物狗。比利时人灵感来了，花了十五分钟训练狐狸坐下和趴下。狐狸的智商果然很高，没一会儿就能看懂他的手势并百依百顺，甚至卖萌地在翻过来露出白肚皮诱惑他开窗。白嫖党阿扎尔自然没有上当，玩腻了就走人。狐狸又气跑了，跑之前气急败坏地把院子里的一朵黄玫瑰吃了作为报复。

第四天阿扎尔去训练基地吃的早饭，没有和狐狸打照面。令他震惊的是他一整天居然不由自主地想了三次狐狸，他觉得自己一定是被狐媚妖术勾了魂，要不然就是一个人住久了太寂寞。或许我该养个宠物，狗或者猫，阿扎尔想，猫不行，我比较喜欢被人跪舔，还是养狗吧。

第五天阿扎尔带着孩子们去北伦敦打了场比赛，赢了球很开心，回家后还是没有看到狐狸来过的痕迹。白嫖果然是不长久的，阿扎尔心想，早知道应该喂它吃点什么。等等，狐狸都吃什么来着？阿扎尔不知道，就像说过的那样，他并不关心这种事。

第六天是他的休息日，他没有多睡，起来在院子里踢了会儿球，然后去煮了咖啡。去取咖啡时候他习惯性地往院子里看，没有狐狸的影子——它果然生气了。阿扎尔喝着咖啡，盘算着今天要不要去趟宠物店。正想着，一团红色的毛球风驰电掣地越过他的围栏，直奔落地窗，把嘴里叼着的什么东西放在地上，又眼巴巴地开始敲窗户。

阿扎尔远远地看地上的东西怎么还会动，放下杯子过去一看是只肥胖的大鸽子，翅膀仿佛是脱臼了，惊恐地挣扎着试图远离红狐狸，结果被一爪子拍在身上差点当场咽气。阿扎尔不是什么圣母圣父，但是这只鸽子除了吃得太胖飞不动外真的没做错什么，他赶紧把玻璃门拉开看还能不能抢救一下。狐狸一看他开门马上来了精神，跳起来郑重其事地把肥鸽子往他面前一推仿佛是在送什么贿赂，接着一头窜进屋。

阿扎尔顾不上看狐狸在干啥，把鸽子拿在手上原地转了三圈后觉得还是得送到宠物医院。他揣着肥鸟正准备去车库，门口一个人把他叫住了。他走过去，那人手里拿了个皮项圈，详细介绍了红狐狸是怎么样每天早上从他的宠物店跑出来的，点头哈腰地对他反复道了歉，又承诺会帮他治好肥鸽子。

阿扎尔往屋里看去，狐狸正撅着屁股站在餐台上不知道干什么。“你等一下，我这就把它拿出来还给你，”阿扎尔心想这次店主应该会把狐狸看好，以后自己就不会被骚扰了，但不知道为什么还有点舍不得。可能因为狐狸长得好看，好看的生物谁不想多看一眼呢。

“不不不，先生，”陌生男人拉住他，“我的意思是我觉得这孩子很喜欢你，如果你有养宠物的计划不如把它收下吧。”看到阿扎尔没有拒绝，那个男人把项圈递给他，精致的银色吊坠上刻着Mats。

所以还是个叫马茨的男性狐狸精。阿扎尔懵了，怎么自己想养宠物就有宠物送货上门，连项圈都配好了。

对方接着把养狐狸注意事项做了详尽介绍，最后认真地强调，“这孩子非常好养活，人类的食物都可以吃——除了咖啡、巧克力和冰淇淋。”阿扎尔听得已经站不住了，看一眼对方手里的鸽子，鸽子好像已经随时要翻白眼。陌生男子仿佛意识到自己有点啰嗦，不好意思地准备走人，走之前还郑重其事地又强调了一次“就算他向你要也不能给他吃啊！”

狐狸会吃那种东西吗？还主动向人要？阿扎尔狐疑地回到屋里，狐狸已经自觉地在沙发上用毯子盘了个窝，心满意足地趴在里面。

他走到餐台上准备把早餐吃完，一低头傻眼了，杯子和盘子都空得他心慌，盘子里好歹还剩下点土司渣，杯子里的咖啡连一点奶泡都不剩。

阿扎尔开始后悔自己怎么没问万一狐狸喝了咖啡会怎样。他看了眼狐狸并没有要随时暴毙或者在他沙发上呕吐的意思，又在Google上反复确认了狐狸喝了咖啡确实不会死，稍微安心了点。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大头狐狸和大屁股主人的日常

阿扎尔是被压醒的。他半张脸陷在枕头里，不请自来的狐狸睡在他屁股上，他感觉自己的盆骨马上要被压碎。他奋力从狐狸毛茸茸暖乎乎的身体下挣脱开，一脚踹在狐狸屁股上，结果居然没能一举把它踹下床。足球教练感到了羞辱，低头一看惊呆了。虽然这个叫马茨的狐狸一直略显健壮，但总归也算个体型正常的狐狸，现在不仔细看还以为是个掉进染缸染红了的青少年哈士奇。

“我靠。”阿扎尔爬起来，难以置信地拎着狐狸两只前爪，勉强把它举起来，手里真实的毛茸手感和沉甸甸的分量提醒他一切都是真实的。

狐狸微微抬起头，大眼睛只睁开了一条缝，一脸困意极富感染力。狐狸本来就尺寸傲人的脑袋随着体型一起暴涨，原本松松地挂在脖子上的皮项圈如今深陷在脖子里仿佛随时要勒出狐命。“我靠。”阿扎尔再次不由自主地感叹着，一只狐狸的脑袋能大成这样，他可以在院子里卖门票开展览会了。

狐狸发现自己被上上下下地看了个遍，迷茫地看了他一眼，随即脑袋一歪就着他的手又睡着了，仿佛觉得被主人看一下也是天经地义，很有宠物的自我修养。阿扎尔目瞪口呆地把手里一夜膨胀2倍的狐狸扔回床上，仔细回忆了它前一天的饮食和作息，最后得出结论除非狐狸半夜背着自己跑出去吃了头猪，否则真的不符合能量守恒。谨慎的教练去查了监控，发现狐狸连卧室都没出过。

阿扎尔严肃思考了这只颠覆常识的狐狸体型赶超牛的可能性，随即想到他在狐狸美色的迷惑下居然都没有问宠物店的所在，现在退货无门，肠子都悔青了。他沮丧地煮上咖啡，一低头发现狐狸不知道什么时候跑到了他身边，一改刚才的颓废，亲亲热热地仰着脸看看他又看看咖啡机，分外像一只狗。就差伸着舌头扑过来舔了。

阿扎尔被大脑袋狐狸的热情打动，暂时打消了退货的念头。他俯下身揉着狐狸的脑袋，浓眉大眼的狐狸让他燃起一种谜之父爱，可能又中了狐媚妖术但是他不在意。 “马茨，”他真诚地看着狐狸，“你的头怎么这么大。”狐狸一脸被冒犯地皱着鼻子，躲开了他的手。“哈哈哈你不喜欢别人说你头大吗？”比利时人两只手捏着狐狸的脸逼迫它看着自己，“那我以后就叫你大头了。”狐狸气得龇牙咧嘴朝他展示着白森森的犬齿，但很快被咖啡机出咖啡的声音吸引了，挣脱开阿扎尔的手就往操作台上窜。

身手敏捷的足球教练揪着狐狸尾巴把它扔回地面，“大头，别碰我的杯子。”他拿出咖啡杯喝了一大口，狐狸可怜兮兮地盯着他嘴唇上的奶泡。阿扎尔边喝咖啡边轻车熟路地转身煎蛋，等做好了早餐，他发现狐狸端坐在咖啡机旁边，嘴里叼着一个不知道从哪翻出来的粉红色马克杯，杯壁上Girl Boss两个字还勾着金边，十分梦幻。

一只拥有德国硬汉名字的加大号狐狸居然这么富有少女情怀，阿扎尔震惊了。

大头看他没动静，用爪子碰了碰咖啡机，嘴里发出娇滴滴的哼哼唧唧声，甚是少女，听得阿扎尔头皮发麻的同时醍醐灌顶：昨天唯一不对的就是狐狸喝了半杯咖啡。咖啡的这种副作用超出了阿扎尔的认知范围，但他搞明白了两件事：一是这狐狸居然真的爱喝咖啡，二是它很有可能爱到为了他的咖啡把原主人抛弃的地步。为了印证大头原主人交代的内容，他试探性地从冰箱里拿出了巧克力，还没打开包装就被大头欢天喜地地扑过来一把抱住了腿。

“……”阿扎尔被这只为了吃喝不念旧情的狐狸震撼了三观。

所以就像用电器和买球员一样，养宠物也是需要遵守说明书的。阿扎尔冷静思考了一下，前主人之所以知道这只狐狸不能吃这些东西，一定是因为之前它吃过也胖过，所以肯定有办法让它复原。阿扎尔揉了揉还有点酸痛的屁股，为了避免把狐狸养成牛，他把巧克力放回冰箱，想了想还加了个童锁。

大头一看阿扎尔不仅没给他煮咖啡，到嘴边的巧克力还飞了，马上放下杯子又咧开嘴露出了雪白的尖牙。阿扎尔做出防御姿势，结果狐狸丝毫没有动武的意思，开始对着他呜呜嗷嗷哼哼唧唧，时而委屈愤怒时而万分嫌弃，阿扎尔甚至听出了点冷嘲热讽的味道。他新奇地蹲在狐狸面前听了一阵子狐言狐语，最终被念叨烦了转移到游戏室玩了盘足球经理，出来发现狐式辱骂居然仍在继续。

“大头，你是不是话痨？”阿扎尔颠着一个足球，故意把球往狐狸脑袋上方踢，然后又伸腿把球勾回来。

愤怒的狐狸被足球转移了注意力，试探性地追着球跑了两步，伸出前爪去抢。

“来吧大头，”阿扎尔出色的脚法确保了球被牢牢控制在自己脚下，“踢足球说不定有助于你减肥。”

狐狸被冒犯地哼了一声，撒开四条腿追着阿扎尔抢那颗仿佛被他黏在脚下的皮球。阿扎尔欺负菜鸟地做了个假动作，把狐狸晃到了墙上，“阿扎尔1-0大头，”比利时人充满优越感地宣布比分，仿佛对方是什么街球达人而不是一只巨型狐狸。

但狐狸毕竟也算是猛兽（？），窜起来往他脚下扑去，前爪几乎就要碰到球，阿扎尔闪身拉球晃了过去，再次让狐狸扑了个空。“2-0，”阿扎尔满意地看了大头一眼，“但是对于一只超重狐狸来说你已经不错了哈哈哈。”

大头被气得尾巴都炸了。它失去理智地朝阿扎尔扑过去，一头撞在正在秀脚法的阿扎尔屁股上，差点把人放倒，但自己也被那颗蜜桃翘臀弹出了一段距离。更有经验的人类跌跌撞撞护住了球，从茶几上随便捞了张UNO纸牌飞到狐狸脸上，“黄宝石战神卡一张，再这样把你罚下去。”狐狸咬牙切齿又要开始吵架，被阿扎尔一把捏住了嘴，“咆哮裁判也罚下去。”

足球教练把球带到了院子里的草地上，边遛狐狸边循循善诱着，“冷静，注意观察我的动作和球的方向”，教诲完了觉得自己还挺热爱生活，狐狸根本就连个屁都听不懂。但大头很明显和普通的狐狸不太一样，当比分变成残暴的30-0，狐狸已经积累了一定经验，懂得不能蛮干，也明白观察他触球的习惯，预判他下一个动作，居然逼着他认真了起来，一人一狐追着球都出了点汗。到最后阿扎尔盯着狐狸的大尾巴走了个神，居然被抢走了球。狐狸发出得意的哼唧声，转身扒拉着球还没跑出两步就被身后的人勾着后腿绊倒在地，没来得及闭上的嘴啃进一大口草。

“嗷嗷嗷恩恩恩？？？！！”狐狸窜起来对着阿扎尔一顿含糊不清的狐狸骂，喷了对方一身草。

阿扎尔拍拍腿上沾着的草，“干嘛，你先对我使用狐媚妖术的。”

狐狸狂奔回房间又狂奔回来叼着那张UNO牌扔到他脚下。

阿扎尔一本正经地拿起牌，“你使用狐媚妖术，黄牌，我铲翻你，黄牌，你累计2张罚下了，我接着踢。”

狐狸嗷嗷呜呜地咧开嘴，这次是真的张着嘴要咬他。

阿扎尔眼疾手快捏住它的尖鼻子，“你咬我就停赛三场。”

狐狸气得翻白眼。

阿扎尔有点心虚，转念一想就算是对亲儿子他也会这样的，踢球和别的不一样，艾登阿扎尔是必须要赢的嘛。然后他就不心虚了，但还是大发慈悲地看了狐狸一眼，“我看你还挺有天赋的，下午我要去上班，你要不要到我们训练基地看看。”大头气消了点，跟在阿扎尔屁股后面算是同意了。“你的球技起码可以碾压球场旁边的猫。那我下午早点出发，顺便帮你减个肥。”阿扎尔头也不回地往浴室走，完全没理会身后又开始叨逼叨的狐狸。

阿扎尔把数年不用的自行车翻出来的时候狐狸一脸好奇地看看他，又看看车前面那个小框，对自己能否坐进去表示怀疑。“没让你坐里面，”阿扎尔给它套上牵引绳，一头拴在车把上，“我骑车，你跑，减肥。”

狐狸竖着耳朵发出了抗议的尖叫，阿扎尔觉得如果自己能听懂狐语，一定会发现那是最难听的脏话。反正我听不懂，阿扎尔想。“喂，再叫邻居报警了。”他一本正经地胡说八道， “你这么大的狐狸是危险动物，你看你一颗牙比别的狐狸两颗加起来还大，会被捉到动物园去的。”其实养个猫都比大头爱咬人，大头唯一的危险性是大概是骂起人来语调颇为尖酸刻薄，而且阿扎尔并不介意，他自己骂起人来更加尖酸刻薄。

狐狸悲愤交加地闭了嘴，被半哄半强迫地跟着车跑了起来。阿扎尔斜眼去看，奔跑着的狐狸一身漂亮的皮毛被风吹出亮闪闪的涟漪，放在人类里面应该也能算个高大美男子。好看是很好看，但是他很快发现了一个问题，这狐狸跑得真的不算快。车稍微加点速它就得拼了命地撒开四条长腿才能勉强跟上。“大头，你可能还没我跑得快。拜托，你可有四条腿。”阿扎尔嘲笑道，“想象一下如果你是个人，得比我慢多少。”狐狸抬起头对他咬牙切齿，但这次没精力骂人了。

等他们到达训练基地，大狐狸已经累成了狗，瘫在地上做昏倒状，牵引绳都拖不走。阿扎尔蹲在地上揪了把狐狸尾巴，把狐狸刺激得弹起来张大嘴咬他。阿扎尔灵活地抽回手和狐狸讲道理，“你得自己走，我可不抱你。到我办公室就有沙发睡了，不然你就在这里睡水泥地。”攻击失败的狐狸重新昏倒在地上，表示就不走。

“嗨！教练！”“教练好！”几个青少年跑过来争先恐后地向阿扎尔打招呼，吸引了大头的注意力。“好呀小伙子们，”阿扎尔站起来亲热地拍他们的肩膀，“来加练？”小孩子们兴奋又羞涩地点头，对于能在教练面前表现一下感到非常开心。“教练这是你的狗吗？”一个好奇男孩趴下去看大头，被另一个拍了一巴掌，“笨蛋，这是狐狸。”“啊，好大的狐狸。”男孩惊叹着。“教练，它是不肯走吗？”一个高个子的男孩机灵地凑到阿扎尔面前，“我可以帮你抱它！”另外几个马上开始争，“我也可以！”“教练我来！”

年轻的小孩拥有成年人的身高，但在喜欢的教练面前傻得好笑，争相谄媚的样子惊得狐狸瞪大了眼睛。阿扎尔得意地扫了眼被弟子抱在怀里眼目瞪狗呆的大头，开玩笑，谋算专家阿扎尔手下的更衣室，哪个人不是对他心服口服五体投地言听计从，就算让他的小子们搬个两百斤大活人他们也心甘情愿。就这样重大二三十斤的狐狸被人抱到了目的地放在皮沙发上四仰八叉地睡了一觉，既没有参观基地，也没有去碾压训练场的猫。

阿扎尔开完会回来才发现狐狸不大对劲。工作人员在他桌上放了杯咖啡，但毫无被偷喝过的痕迹。“起床了！”他拿了个足球轻轻敲了一下狐狸的大头，狐狸把眼睛睁开一条缝瞄了他一眼就又回归梦乡，非但没有嗷嗷骂人，连姿势都没换一个。阿扎尔内心警铃大作地把它拎起来，感觉它又热又软，完全失去上午那种壮如哈士奇的硬核状态。他有点心虚，怀疑是自己把大头累着了。他像扛一袋面粉一样把狐狸扛到楼下，又费了一番工夫把狐狸塞进了自行车前面的小筐里，深感如果不在半小时内飙车到家，不是筐裂开就是狐狸被憋死。

他只花了20分钟就飙车到家。但红狐狸哼哼唧唧地窝在沙发里耷拉着耳朵仿佛遭到了虐待，看得阿扎尔良心不安，把冰箱里什么鸡肉水果小蛋糕在狐狸面前摆了一排。狐狸一改吃啥都香的状态，嘤嘤嘤地撇过头表示不吃。阿扎尔心一横，去他妈的减肥，保命要紧。他做了杯咖啡放到大头面前，但对方睁开眼闻了一下，嫌弃地把杯子一推。阿扎尔再也坐不住了，他可不希望48小时就把宠物养死。他又像扛面粉一样把狐狸运到车上，一脚油门飙车到了宠物医院。

大头出众的体型成功引起了全医院工作人员的关注。三个医生围着一只狐狸上上下下检查了一番，最后医生告诉阿扎尔大头只是得了感冒，“宠物狐比较娇生惯养，刚刚换了环境，看起来又吹了很久风，所以会感冒。”医生交代道，“虽然食欲减退但最好还是给它吃一点东西，如果它有特别爱吃的就哄它吃一点吧——但是如果它吐了就要赶紧带它来医院。”

比利时人心虚地把狐狸扛回家，内心还在努力消化这只叫马茨的巨型狐狸又少女又娇弱的事实。他像个老父亲一样用毯子把狐狸包好，又是摸头又是说好话地哄着狐狸吃了两口巧克力，喝了小半杯大部分是奶泡的卡布奇诺。他叹了口气把狐狸放在床上，心想就算狐狸明天变成猪也得养着，谁让一开始自己意志不坚定。他想了想把皮项圈扣打开调到了最大，免得明早真的勒出狐命。

被人跪舔了28年的阿扎尔第一次感受到了当老父亲的艰难。他半夜醒了好几次检查狐狸还有没有呼吸，确认狐狸活着并且没有吐一床之后才能迷迷糊糊睡过去。他甚至还产生了幻觉，听到大头对他说“我没事”。几个词字正腔圆铿锵有力，仿佛真实德国硬汉，阿扎尔再次睡着之前觉得等大头病好了他也得去看个病。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "人类真变态"

阿扎尔又是被压醒的。这次他感觉盆骨可能真的骨折了，狐狸怕是已经长成了猪。他做好了心理建设支起上半身回头一看，还是被吓了个半死。一个身高至少一米九的全裸男子横着趴在他床上，体壮如200斤中卫，一头棕色卷发的脑袋睡在他屁股上，手臂还抱着他的后腰。

比利时人在这种时候保持了不可思议的冷静，他低头确认了内裤还好好的穿在身上不存在已经被劫色的可能，马上伸长胳膊往床的另一边摸手机。可惜手到用时方恨短，非但没摸到手机，暗自发力那几下还把身上的裸男弄醒了。阿扎尔正飞速思考着如何应对，裸男却睡眼惺忪地凑过来，亲亲热热地问了句“你醒啦？”如果不是昨晚的记忆太过清晰，阿扎尔可能会以为自己在梦游的时候约了炮。

对方的脸离他太近，亮闪闪的卷发扫过阿扎尔的脸颊，带来一股淡淡的咖啡香。要不是见面方式太过惊悚，他会花几分钟欣赏一下这张帅脸的。

“我就跟你说我没事。”裸男自说自话的声音中气十足，和满脸的困意形成鲜明对比，说完就把脑袋往他胸口钻，被阿扎尔一把撑住了额头撒娇失败。

裸男支起身子一脸困惑地看着他，脖子上挂着的银色吊坠闪闪发光，M-A-T-S四个字母带来的信息量几乎让阿扎尔脑子死机。“我是马茨呀。”棕发帅哥坐直身体诚恳地自我介绍，脸上露出自豪的神色：“我的全名是马茨胡梅尔斯，你之前看到的是我的另一个形态。”

当然了，这是马茨胡梅尔斯，拥有德国姓名的大狐狸。这种疯话居然完全没有引起他内心一丝波动，大概是因为前任主人奇怪的嘱托，爱喝咖啡会骂人还会踢球的狐狸，大脑袋也影响不了的美貌，睡到迷离的眼神和项圈上的德国猛男名字放在一起全都说得通了。他盯着面前不知道是狐狸还是人或者是什么精灵妖怪的生物，不知道该用什么表情来面对目前的局面。

马茨看他瞪着眼许久不说话有点着急，抿着嘴唇像是下了很大的决心地进一步解释道：“我是大头！”

阿扎尔不知道是自己心理素质太好还是对方太有幽默感，但在这种魔幻的遭遇之下他确实在被这句话逗笑了，笑得差点把屋顶掀翻。

二十分钟后变成了高壮美男子的狐狸捧着粉红色马克杯边喝一杯卡布奇诺边向阿扎尔大致介绍了他的来历，阿扎尔用他可以理解的语言总结了一下，大概就是一只来自德国被封印了人类形态导致此前只能以本体示人的魔法生物，喝了几天咖啡破了封印。咖啡还有这种特殊功效，阿扎尔看向家里存量丰富咖啡豆，不由得肃然起敬。

虽然已经把对方上上下下看了个遍，但马茨肌肉紧实的大腿和谜一般光溜溜的小腹和耻骨还是太过抢戏，脖子上那根项圈就更不得了，配上一丝不挂的小麦色肉体让人根本没法往正经的方面想，导致那些内容玄幻的话他最多也就听进去一半。作为文明人，阿扎尔打断马茨从衣柜里翻出了前男友没带走的裤子让他穿上，除了把宽松的运动裤穿成了性感紧身裤，其他都还挺好的，至少不再那么容易让人分神——马茨上半身实在没什么好看的，感觉是胸肌缺乏锻炼又没什么脂肪的样子。

“所以你真的是只德国狐狸精？” 

马茨被冒犯地皱着眉头，“狐狸精是指狐狸修炼久了变成人，我生来就有两种形态，所以严格来说我算是某种神。”

铿锵有力的声音极其自豪，如果不是狐狸大哥一脸严肃，阿扎尔肯定又要扶着墙高声嘲笑一顿。他免强忍住了，“所以你前任主人是把神当宠物卖了？”

“他才不是我的主人，是封印的守护人，”他顿了顿，“他也没有在兜售我，只是我不想再呆在他那里，所以他就让我走了。”

“因为他那里没有咖啡？”

狐狸神被问得有点不好意思，修长的手指揉了揉鼻梁强行给自己挽尊，“这只是原因之一。”

“大头，”阿扎尔毫不担心冒犯面前这个神，“那我们是什么关系？”

“……朋友？”狐狸神憋了半天，但回答得很繁衍，“还有不许再叫我大头了。”

“我以为我是你主人。”

马茨飞快看了他一眼，“神是没有主人的。”可能因为白吃白喝了好几天，他明显不那么有底气，心虚地用手指抠着杯子。脖子上的项圈也不太认可这一说法，深棕色的皮革绕在裸露的皮肤上显得极富SM气质。

“行吧，那你知道人类社会里除了养宠物的主人之外提供吃穿住行资源又不求回报的人是谁吗？”阿扎尔露出慈爱的笑容，“是父母。随时欢迎你改口叫我爸爸。”

“滚蛋，我可能比你年纪大！”变成了人类形态的神生气起来真的没有狐狸形态来得有威胁性，甚至都不好意思去咬人。他往椅背上一靠，“而且我不会白吃白喝的，我和——反正我是有产业的，我会报答你的。”

这年头不会投资的话怕是连狐狸都不好意思当了，阿扎尔觉得如果这句话是以狐狸形态说出来的笑果会更好。他并不差钱，即使是白养一个大活人也不会造成经济负担，于是他决定把现实的问题放在一边，先解决一下玄幻领域的疑问。“所以你为什么被封印了？”

马茨很明显不太愿意回忆这段不愉快的经历，但喝着别人的咖啡穿着别人的裤子又不好意思不说，“前段时间和一个有权有势的老头吵架，他骂不过我就把我封印了——其实他知道我想解除封印很简单，当狐狸也没什么不好的，他只是想吓唬我让我不敢再和他作对——你知道，他也可以把我变成青蛙猴子之类的，那就太丢脸了。但我要是见到他就肯定会忍不住骂他，所以我就跑到英国了。”

这个解释可信度极高，这种事是编不出来的，大头就算用听不懂的狐狸语骂人听众也能被尖酸刻薄的语气打掉半根血条，老年人和他吵架没气出毛病已经算是身体硬朗了。心情不大愉快的马茨皱着眉头，浓眉形成了忧郁又漂亮的弧度，反而让人看了更想欺负了。于是阿扎尔凑过去，“最后一个问题，你能再变回狐狸给我看看吗？我得确认一下你不是偷了宠物狐狸又来蹭吃蹭喝的骗子呀。”

狐狸神马茨备受屈辱地从餐椅上跳起来，但阿扎尔多半是装出来的真诚眼神让他没有骂骂咧咧夺门而出，毕竟对于一个人类来说这些魔幻剧情确实超出了他们的认知——他不走绝对不是因为阿扎尔家的咖啡真的很好喝。于是他忍气吞声地扒下裤子变了身，大尾巴和尖耳朵先出来，然后噗一声就变回了大红狐狸，毛茸茸的瞪着笑到扶墙的阿扎尔。

“大头，说句人话。”阿扎尔居高临下道。

狐狸用眼神表示你让我说我就说？我就不说。

“那好吧，跟你商量一下，你在家能不能别以人类造型出现，不然会让我觉得在家养了个小白脸，虽然你看着并不像——”阿扎尔想了想补充道，“听着更不像。”

“什么叫我不像？！”狐狸瞪着大眼睛高声斥责，声音恢复了细声细气的狐狸腔，和此前的磁性硬汉嗓形成鲜明对比，但咬字发音还是铿锵有力的德语系硬核作风，阿扎尔差点笑出眼泪：“你现在听起来就很像了，但我以为你会觉得前半句更冒犯？”狐狸意识到自己对方想听他本体说话的真实意图已经得逞，气得枯坐在沙发上不肯再和他搭话。

一整天下来阿扎尔按计划看了几场球赛录像，做了第二天的工作计划，但更多的时间都用来和一会儿是人一会儿是狐的马茨斗嘴。最终在傍晚时分，号称在德国吵架从不吃亏的马茨终于被气成狐狸形跑到了院子里。等阿扎尔再次回到客厅，发现马茨灰头土脸地从院子里跑了进来，抬头一看隔壁的小泰迪正意气风发地站在自家院子里尖叫着准备往屋里闯，看到阿扎尔出来，凶巴巴的小狗气焰马上熄了一半，停下了脚步。

“大头，你居然被一只还没你脑袋大的小狗欺负！”阿扎尔有点生气，一部分原因是恨铁不成钢，大部分原因是不知道哪里来的“居然敢欺负我的狐狸”的保护欲。

“它太小了，我不想和它打架。”狐狸抱着大尾巴。

阿扎尔看了一眼炸毛的狐狸尾巴，“笨狐狸，”他头也不回地往院子里走，对时刻准备掉头就跑的泰迪露出一个甜蜜微笑，把欺软怕硬的小狗吓得浑身一抖。

“小家伙，去把你最喜欢的玩具拿来，我陪你玩。”阿扎尔指着隔壁院子里那颗彩色的球，他经常看到小狗在隔壁抱着心爱的小玩具打滚。

泰迪委委屈屈地看了阿扎尔一眼不敢不从，跑回去乖乖把球叼过来送到阿扎尔脚下。

阿扎尔拍拍小狗的脑袋，“乖，现在看我。”他熟练地用脚起球，随后一个大脚把球开到了街道对面那家人的屋顶上。他回头看了马茨一眼，大狐狸趴在玻璃上瞪圆了眼睛。

卷毛的小狗急得呜呜咽咽地跑到院子门口，趴在门口确认球确实是拿不回来了，翘得老高的小尾巴才耷拉下去。“下次再欺负傻子我就把你的另一个玩具也扔到对面，听到没有。”泰迪看了眼阿扎尔手指向的骨头玩具，又惊又怕头也不回地跑回了家，进屋前没忘记把心爱的玩具叼走。

阿扎尔回到屋里的时候狐狸又已经用毛毯在沙发上盘了个窝。“它咬到你了吗？”他在狐狸身边坐下。

“没有，”马茨摇头，展示了一下已经被梳理地整整齐齐的大尾巴。

阿扎尔拎起狐狸像医生检查身体一样上下看了一顿，又抓着他的尾巴逆向撸了一把，狐狸嗷一声像猫一样炸了毛，噗一下在半空中变回了人形，随着一声巨响掉回了沙发里。阿扎尔怀疑自己的沙发和马茨的盆骨都有随时散架的风险。“不要这样摸我的尾巴，”马茨把长腿蜷起来坐在沙发里，“狐狸的尾巴很敏感的！”他的两只尖耳朵忘记收回去，从卷发里伸出来，大红色的尾巴也抱在怀里，刚好挡住了耻骨以下的关键部位，但是阿扎尔还是觉得有点走神。

“隔壁泰迪欺负你的时候你怎么不变身，你这招对我没用。”阿扎尔凑过去揉了一把狐狸耳朵，“你的耳朵也忘记收回去了。”

狐狸耳朵动了动，“别动，这样会很痒！”马茨非常矫情地腾出一只手捂着耳朵。

“你今天事怎么这么多，那我帮你抓一下，”阿扎尔伸手去捏他另一边耳朵，意外地发现马茨有点局促起来。

可能是距离太近，也可能是因为狐狸的体温本来就比人类高，阿扎尔甚至能感觉到马茨皮肤上散发的温热。“马茨，你脸红了。”他故意把脸凑得更近，一开始是恶作剧，但马茨的脸真的红了。淡淡的红晕染上小麦色的皮肤，距离太近，他能闻到对方吐息中淡淡的牛奶和咖啡香，清楚地捕捉到微微抖动的睫毛，紧张地抿起来的嘴唇，室内暖光幽暗的灯光下慢慢放大的瞳孔——然后在他反应过来之前，已经凑过去用舌头撬开了那两片有着俏皮弧度的嘴唇。

马茨尝起来像温暖的咖啡和微苦的巧克力，他忍不住用舌头探索和占有，而舔过他嘴唇的舌头柔软又粗糙，他拽着皮革的项圈把对方拉近，马茨闷哼着顺从地贴上来，任由他抓揉着一边的臀肉。情欲像电流一样打遍全身，这很奇怪，一切都不对，各种意义上的不对，但他们谁也不想停下来。马茨拽下了他的裤子，下一秒滚烫的口腔已经包裹住了他半硬的阴茎，舌头挑逗地舔过肉冠，嘴唇紧紧圈住他往下吞，然后慢慢吐出来，在最敏感的那圈吮吸舔吻。

“操，”他舒服地哼出声，抓住了那头棕色的卷发，马茨任由那只手控制节奏，努力把越涨越大的性器吞得更深，软肉收缩着紧紧夹着他，满足感让他头皮发麻。这只狐狸在哪里练的口活，“喂，这就是你说的报答吗，”他恶意地揉捏着狐狸耳朵，马茨闷闷地哼出声，犬齿齿尖报复地轻轻刮过阴茎上的青筋，把震动带来的快感变成了细小的痛感。

阿扎尔吃痛地抽气，摁着那头卷毛插到了底，呛咳和哽咽又带来一波甜蜜的挤压，等马茨喘息着再次从他两腿间抬起头，棕色的眼睛已经含满眼泪。

马茨的猛男外表不足以迷惑阿扎尔，这个爱喝咖啡的狐狸精绝对是下面那个，阿扎尔也并不经常在上面——但他的手指拨弄着那头卷发，看着马茨舒服得变得迷离的眼神，好奇心和一点坏心眼让他非常想看看马茨被压在下面操得叫出声的样子。

但在那之前他还是想欺负这只德国大狐狸。他把跪在地上的男人拉起来，大拇指擦掉了嘴角的粘液，马上被讨好地含进嘴里轻轻吮吸。“很遗憾我对下面的不感兴趣，”阿扎尔抽出手指，故意用膝盖蹭过对方已经硬挺着抵在小腹上的性器，“给我看看你是怎么摸自己的，好好表演，或许我会改变主意，不然你就得自己解决。” 

“妈的，”被情欲冲昏头脑的狐狸献上了德国国骂，他咬着嘴唇靠着沙发半躺下，一条腿蜷曲着把结实的小腹，光溜溜的耻骨，完全勃起的阴茎和一点点臀缝都展示一样暴露在阿扎尔面前，握住自己套弄起来。前液顺着顶端的小出口流下来，把涨得发红的阴茎弄的亮晶晶，很快就提供了足够的润滑，马茨的动作顺畅起来，他喘息着仰起脸，睫毛在微合的眼睛上轻轻抖动。另一只手捏住了一侧乳头揉捏，随着手上的动作他忍不住哼出来，小麦色的皮肤泛起汗水的光泽，从胸口开始慢慢染上浅粉色。

“就这样吗？”阿扎尔摁住那只上下动作的手，“别偷懒，做全套。”

“操，你们人类怎么这么变态，”马茨咬着牙，但还是顺从地抽回手，把沾着前液的两根手指舔的更湿。“马茨，你湿成这样是不是更变态，”阿扎尔撸了把兴奋地弹动的阴茎，把透明的黏液抹在他臀缝里，“想被操就快点。”可能是当了太久狐狸，他的动作并不那么顺利，第一根手指的进入就让他紧张地僵住了后背，他难受着扭动着臀部塞进第二根手指，尝试着慢慢把后穴撑开，粗喘着想要找到带来快感的点。放在胸口的手再次握住了缺乏关爱的阴茎，双腿大张着的动作让他羞耻地闭上眼睛，一滴汗水顺着棱角分明的下颌线掉下来。

“别害羞，眼睛睁开。” 

“操，帮我，”马茨难耐地喘着，“快点——”

“找不到吗？你应该这样，”一根手指意外地挤进滚烫的甬道，毫无防备的马茨发出细小的低呼，“然后这样。”手指忽然屈起摁下去，下一秒他几乎尖叫出声，阿扎尔满意地看着他全身紧绷地弓起腰，摁在那一点的手指恶意地前后碾压，然后在他被快感吞没前抽出了两人的手指，啾的一声带出一滩温暖的液体。

“唔——！”紧闭的眼睛微微睁开，半是痛苦半是祈求，一条腿已经伸出去讨好地勾住阿扎尔的腰，脚尖在大腿根部下意识地挑拨。

“你觉得你表现得很好是吗？”

“当然，你不也已经硬得不行——”他选择这个时候狠狠撞进被扩张得又湿又软的甬道，满意地感觉到对方抽着气整个人都僵住了身子。马茨的体温仿佛比他高得多，忽然被塞满的后穴几乎火热地夹着他阴茎，结实的大腿肌肉滚烫地贴在他的后腰和臀部，阴茎搏动着抵着他的小腹。马茨语无伦次地求他慢点，“嗯哼，”他贴心地答应着退出一点，随即猛地操进去更深处，紧致的肌肉火辣地绞得更紧。马茨喉咙里发出细小的抽噎声，修剪整齐的指甲几乎抓破他的后背。

阿扎尔闷哼一声摁住对方光滑结实的小腹，狠狠向上操进去，顶得马茨一阵抖，“老实点。”

马茨仰着头爽上了天，松了手整个人重心落在了沙发上，还是颤颤巍巍地抬杠想要更多，“不然呢？”

“不然我也不能干嘛呀。”阿扎尔嘴上退让着，一只手抓着他的腰拽过来，马茨失去重心地滑下去，被动地把体内的阴茎吞得更深，涨大的阴茎以奇怪的角度摩擦着他的甜区，原本酥酥麻麻的快感变成过电一样强烈，他的呻吟被哽在喉咙里，颤抖地射出来，滚烫的液体几乎喷到了自己的下巴上。

“你不是有产业吗，明天赔我一个新沙发。”阿扎尔不知道自己哪来的力气把还在不应期的壮男翻过来摁在了沙发上，蹂躏地把还在收缩着的后穴操出了水声。马茨在这个时候似乎格外敏感，任何一个小动作都能让他不断发出细小的呻吟，被汗水打湿的背肌随着被贯穿的节奏紧张地紧绷。此时阿扎尔的控制欲强得让他自己都有点惊讶，“马茨，这就是你说的报答吗？那我得说你报答得挺不错的。”他从忽然夹紧了自己的后穴判断出这话马茨很受用，他把手伸到前面撸了把对方又硬起来的阴茎，指尖在光滑的耻骨上抓了一把，“你这里剃这么干净也是为了报答我吗？”这次马茨的骂街字眼是吐出了一个音节就被哽住了，他的脸侧着埋在靠垫里，舌尖下意识地伸出来把下唇舔得亮晶晶，视线迷离得像是马上又要高潮。如果当top这么爽的话，阿扎尔想，那他真是便宜了前男友。他火上浇油撸了把狐狸尾巴，马茨马上弓起腰叫出了声，“别夹这么紧，如果我射进去你会不会生一窝小狐狸？”这下本来就绞得紧紧的甬道把他夹得更紧了，马茨哽咽着又射了出来，他也没忍住把滚烫的精液全喂进了吸个没完的后穴。

“我表妹说得没错，人类真的很变态……”阿扎尔勉强听明白了马茨颠三倒四英德混杂的话。

他嗤之以鼻，“那你还不是兴奋得跟什么似的。”

马茨自知理亏地闭了嘴，他大概不想承认自己也很变态。然后心很大地就昏睡过去了。

阿扎尔却睡不着了。一切都很不对，严重错误，所以他现在是睡了他的宠物，或者是睡了被动领养的儿子，还是睡了个什么神？不管是睡了谁，阿扎尔看了一眼抱着他的腰还在轻轻颤抖的马茨，自己都真实地操了个一米九的壮汉。放在一小时前他都不会相信的。

一天的开始和结束都伴随着巨大的信息量，阿扎尔决定先闭眼再试试，万一醒来发现一切都是一场梦呢？


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 互攻警告⚠

第二天一整天阿扎尔都醉心工作，他加了会儿班，在训练基地和加练到最晚的小孩一起吃了饭才回家。一部分原因是今天工作安排确实很满，另一部分是他还没想好该用什么姿态面对马茨。 

其实他在凌晨时分醒了一次，他和马茨挤在沙发上抱成一团，马茨的长腿蜷缩着被他的腿压在下面，卷发蹭在他的脸颊上。睡着前他随手拉过来搭在两人身上的毛毯早就被踢到地上，不过狐狸的体温让他感觉像抱了个热水袋一样暖。他很愿意抱着这身还不错的肉体接着睡，但运动员的经历告诉他睡沙发第二天身上一定会有一块地方在酸痛。于是他把马茨放在他屁股上的手挪走，戳了戳对方铁骨铮铮的前胸，“去床上。”马茨侧过头把一只眼睛睁开一条缝算是看了看他，然后闭上眼睛把两条腿挪动了大概十厘米，在做出下一个动作之前已经再次睡着。阿扎尔有点好笑地决定不再打扰他，把地上的毯子捡起来放在他身上，自己回卧室去了。

早上的事情就不是抱着睡觉这么简单了，阿扎尔不得不认真思考了一番自己是怎么从养宠物变成养小白脸的。两天前他还觉得自己只是个小众宠物的主人，现在看来明显不再是了，目前他可能更像个魔法生物的室友、炮友、金主或者别的什么。阿扎尔不是什么圣母圣父，并不觉得以上任何身份有什么道德层面的问题，但他需要时间消化一下各种全新认知。更麻烦的是前男友马蒂奇又发来了几条信息，包括但不限于新家的照片，一种“随时欢迎你来约”的感觉。大概是人类的思维惯性，这些信息是他目前最不希望面对的。于是他装作赶时间地匆匆忙忙出了门，既没回信息也没做咖啡，但路上还是感觉被两样东西洗了脑，一是马茨的屁股，二是马蒂奇装修得土味十足的新家。

阿扎尔回到家的时候马茨正以狐狸形态趴在沙发上看电视，听到他回来马上噗一下变成了人形，赤身裸体地挡在了他面前。

“哇这个欢迎还是挺热情的。”阿扎尔往屏幕上扫了一眼顾左右而言他，“你在看什么？老友记？原来你这么怀旧？”

“你干嘛躲着我？”马茨抱着手臂开门见山。

阿扎尔被德国人的耿直震惊，一头怒气的马茨显得更高了，也可能是因为两人站得太近，他仰着头勉强能看到马茨的鼻尖。正当他琢磨着怎么回答对方已经再次严肃发问，“是因为昨天你自己跑到卧室睡了所以不好意思面对我吗？”

阿扎尔再次震惊了，他怀疑马茨昨晚不是睡着而是昏迷，醒来之后会部分失忆那种。

“虽然是你自己把我接进来的，但放心我不会缠着你的，”大狐狸骄傲地又受伤地扬起了下巴，“但你得借我个手机电脑什么的联系一下我表妹。”

首先，是你自己冲进我家的，其次，他看了眼马茨漂亮的下颌线和紧绷的嘴角，长这样的炮友都很难找，我为什么要把你赶走。但阿扎尔看着对方紧张地竖得尖尖的狐狸耳朵，觉得这不是个分析论证的好时机。于是他真诚地看进马茨的眼睛，“你误会了，我昨天叫你一起去卧室了但你没去，我还以为是你不愿意。”

“啊，原来是这样啊，”马茨尴尬地抓了把头发，“有时候我睡着了确实很难被叫醒……”然后给了他一个外观非常英俊，内涵十分智障的笑容。

阿扎尔觉得人们对狐狸狡猾的定义应该改改了，毕竟自己家这只已然全盘接受了他的解释，开开心心坐在沙发上抱着笔记本和他表妹视频连线了。虽然偷看别人聊天不好，但阿扎尔在视频接通后还是忍不住瞄了眼屏幕，因为对面传来的分明是个男人的声音。屏幕上确实是个帅小伙，眉毛像马茨一样浓但更细，眉尾微微下垂，鼻梁像马茨一样又窄又挺，但没有鹰勾，脸蛋更小，下巴更尖——除了那头烫得莫名其妙的卷毛，别的地方完全找不出毛病。阿扎尔推断长得好看可能是狐狸精的天赋。两只狐狸时而开心时而严肃地聊了很久，潮流青年对着马茨的耳朵笑了半天，但直到马茨挂断了连线，阿扎尔也只听懂了咖啡馆这个一个词。

“你表妹——是个男的？”阿扎尔实在没忍住。

“对呀，他叫莱昂。”马茨抬起头，“他长得像女孩子所以我叫他表妹。”

马茨一脸的天经地义让阿扎尔没忍住嘴贱，“那你的其他表亲一定得叫你表哥或者表弟对吧。”

马茨翻了个白眼，“我是这一代里最大的。”

“好的表哥。”阿扎尔凑过去，“接着说。”

“我表妹们也是有隐私权的，恕不交代。”

“你还有很多男性表妹？”阿扎尔惊奇道。

马茨理所应当地拿着电脑登陆了Netflix，“不要套我话。”

“那要不你提个条件？”

“你觉得我是这样的人吗？”浓眉大眼一脸正义的狐狸精盯得阿扎尔差点惭愧地低下了头。马茨抿着嘴顿了一下，“你家冰箱怎么解开童锁，我想吃巧克力。”

数分钟后马茨拿着橙子味儿的巧克力抱着电脑声情并茂地给阿扎尔介绍了他这一代狐狸的故事，连他小表妹在哪烫的头都说了。他的两个如花似玉的男性表妹，年纪大的最贤良淑德嫁了巴西名模，小表妹性子比较野找了一车男朋友。“但是其实我长得最好看。”马茨总结道。

阿扎尔看了一圈马茨打开的社交网络，只能表示马茨比较有自信，毕竟两位表妹发的照片都相当讲究，什么西装潮牌背对夕阳碧海蓝天，而自认最好看的马茨发的除了装潢粉嫩的咖啡馆和看起来热量很高的拉花咖啡，就是穿着T恤角度诡异的自拍照。

“我表妹都很瘦，特别是莱昂，他是最注意饮食的，连牛肉都不吃，但我胃口很好——所以我也是最结实的。”马茨皱着眉头，“但是这就造成了一个问题，比如我小时候和莱昂玩游戏总是会输，因为很多要钻洞的地方我都钻不进去，莱昂瘦得像根竹竿脑袋又小，嗖一下就到终点了。”

放在平时阿扎尔大概率会大笑一顿，但这次他没有。他摸了把马茨的卷毛，“不管是身材高大还是头大都不影响你好看呀。”语气过分温柔，话一出口他就觉得气氛变得很奇怪，一开始他只是好奇，现在变得像小情侣之间的表白。“我的意思是，我也是我家兄弟里面最壮的。”他胡乱解释了一下，马茨开玩笑地回了一句“但你的屁股真的很翘”。

“干嘛？你又用不上。我才是需要关注你的屁股的人。”他踢了马茨屁股一脚。

“谁说的？”马茨放下巧克力凑了过来，一只手已经摁在他胸口，“要试试吗？”阿扎尔本人并不反对这个提议，但他的手机很明显不太想让他现在就试，忽然铃声大作。屏幕上马蒂奇的名字让他没来由地一阵心虚，他看了一眼鼻尖已经快贴到他脸上的马茨，随便扯了个理由：“裸男不宜出镜。”

眼明心亮的狐狸精已然看穿一切，毫不介意地变成了毛茸茸的可爱样跳上了沙发。

阿扎尔靠在沙发上接通了视频。对方在屏幕上对他笑，显得整个人温和干净，和背后的暴发户风格墙纸形成鲜明对比。

“如果你知道才去曼市几天就这么想我，还会接那份工作吗？”

“艾登，我没意识到你这么介意我跳槽这件事。”

“我不介意，这只是工作。”阿扎尔当然介意，他很记仇的。 

屏幕里的人微笑愈发狗腿，“艾登，我要到伦敦出差几天。”

阿扎尔看到这种笑容就知道他想提什么要求，马上断了他的念想：“那很好啊，可惜我不开酒店。”

“可是我想你了。”

“我看你多半是想我的屁股了，”他斜眼看了看坐在旁边围观的狐狸又想起来自己操了一米九壮汉的事，不由得又有点心虚，不自然地给自己接上一句，“曼彻斯特就没有翘臀男孩子？”

“你的屁股谁也比不上。”那意思是没找到合适的了。

阿扎尔冷哼一声，这个倒是没错。“我要是说不行你还是会死皮赖脸地过来的吧？”

“我走的时候你没有把钥匙要回去呀。”

“你尽管拿钥匙开门，我养了一只恶犬，会咬人。”

“？”狐狸警觉地环顾四周发现并没有恶犬。

“你养宠物了？”对面的人马上来了兴趣，“是什么狗？”

阿扎尔随手把马茨抱到了大腿上，两秒钟后他发现屏幕里的人和屏幕外的狐狸都在两眼放光，宛若金主找到了合意的rent boy，名媛傍到了器大活好的糖爹。这个时候阿扎尔说不上谁是rent boy谁是金主，因为一人一狐好像都把自己当成了金主。马蒂奇喜欢毛茸茸的小动物也不是一天两天了（包括但不限于床头抽屉里的小玩具偶尔也有粉绒绒的兔尾），而马茨刚好又是个毫无节操的狐狸精。

“艾登，你养了只狐狸！”对面的声音惊喜得仿佛是刚当了爹。

阿扎尔自认为不是个占有欲特别强的人，但他现在莫名很不爽。他一把收回手机，并把马茨扔到了沙发上，手动掐灭这个跨物种的化学反应。

“？？”马蒂奇一脸懵逼。

“？？”马茨一脸懵逼。

“停止视奸我的狐狸。”忍住，这时候不宜勒令狐狸停止视奸前男友。

还被大头狐狸可爱得找不着北的马蒂奇非常无辜，“我没有变态到那种地步吧。”

阿扎尔冷笑一声，等你见到他真正的样子就知道自己能有多变态了。他借机真诚地讽刺了一番马蒂奇家的装修设计，言辞毒辣让狐狸都忍不住伸头过来看到底是有多丑，被阿扎尔一把拍开。马蒂奇并不介意被讽刺，面带微笑听完阿扎尔的高论，挂断线之前还要和狐狸说回见。

“回见个屁，你敢来我就敢报警。”阿扎尔代为回答，狐狸哼哼唧唧地表示不满。

“那我尽量让你不想拿起电话。”对面轻佻地眨眨眼睛。

狐狸闻言急不可耐地把爪子扒在阿扎尔膝盖上，瞪着水灵灵的大眼睛一脸憧憬，就差没把脸贴在屏幕上摇尾巴了。阿扎尔气得把狐狸摁到沙发里准备拂袖而去。

被暴力对待的马茨噗地变回人形一把搂住阿扎尔的大腿。“喂，你生气啦？”

“我没有。”阿扎尔暗暗用力试图挣脱，可惜对方抱得太牢。

“我的故事还没讲完。”马茨另一只手绕到他腰上试图让他坐下，手指隔着棉质布料在他腰上祈求地轻轻抓。

狐狸真是太会勾引人了。阿扎尔定力极强地拿开他的手，“我困了，改天再讲。”

这次马茨不情不愿地撒了手，但并没有放弃努力。比如在阿扎尔拿着浴巾去洗澡的时候率先跳进了浴缸，人一进去一缸热水立竿见影地变成了半缸。阿扎尔看看溢了一地的泡泡，“你早说你想泡澡我就在外面的游泳池放热水了。”机智的狐狸精意识到自己占据了整个空间，马上变回了本体红狐狸示意他现在可以进来了，最终结果是阿扎尔用电吹风给他吹了一个钟头，又软又细的狐狸毛还堵塞了浴缸下水道。

再比如现在阿扎尔躺在床上，马茨偷偷把门开了条缝钻进来，蹑手蹑脚地上了床，又蹑手蹑脚地跳下床，接着又蹑手蹑脚地上了床。阿扎尔根据床垫下陷的程度判断第一次上来又下去的马茨是狐狸，第二次上来的马茨是高大中后卫本人。他实在太困了，决定用被子蒙住头接着睡。

不知道过了多久，一团毛球钻进了被窝，毛茸茸地蹬着他的大腿往上爬，接着一个湿漉漉的鼻尖顶在他鼻子上，再接着粗糙的小舌头在他脸上舔了一口，酥酥麻麻又有点疼。在他反应过来之前对方已经又变成了高壮人类，直接把被子弹飞了。

“你特么干嘛呢。”阿扎尔困得声音有点迷糊，伸腿去踢了一脚，被两眼放光的狐狸精抓住了脚踝。他挣扎了一下没挣开，也就算了。

马茨凑了过来，在他脸上蹭了一下，眼睫毛和嘴角上都有沐浴液淡淡的奶香。“你还生气吗？”

阿扎尔看着在黑暗里反光的钛合金狐眼，在气到爆炸的边缘徘徊。

“别生气了好不好？”对方凑得更近，在他嘴角亲了一口，然后又往他嘴唇上啃，手也没闲着地把他的上衣褪到胸口，在腰腹上又抓又揉。

这次阿扎尔是完全醒了，一把抓住了一只正摸到了他屁股的手。马茨马上做无辜状竖起了两只毛茸耳朵。

如果变身时候一次两次忘记耳朵也是可以理解的，但三番五次就太可疑了。“喂，你其实是故意不把耳朵收回去用来装可爱的吧？”

“怎么会！”马茨心虚地往后退了一点。

鉴婊专家阿扎尔侧过来凑近给了他一个看穿一切的凝视。

“行吧行吧，这都被你发现了。”马茨有点尴尬地收回了尖耳朵。“表妹教我的。原来根本就不好用。”

阿扎尔嗤之以鼻，这么好的技能用成这样能把你表妹气死。

他翻身躺平准备去拉被子，却被马茨骑到了大腿上，对方毫无自觉地趴下来凑到他面前，手又在他胸前乱摸。“那你不生气了？”

“你是不是想压死我。”阿扎尔拍了把他的屁股，“我还没准备好坐在轮椅上当教练。”

“哦，”马茨换了个姿势，把阿扎尔的腿分开，跪在了双腿中间，手还是没停地从胸口揉到了腰又揉到屁股，最终成功扒了他的裤子。

“喂，”阿扎尔去推马茨埋在他肩窝的脑袋，马茨在他肩膀上又亲又啃很可能已经留下了痕迹，“唔？别动，”马茨被推得偏过头，粗糙的舌头舔过他下巴上短短的胡茬，又湿又热的触感让阿扎尔收了几分力气。乱摸的手游移到了屁股，抓揉着两瓣丰满的臀肉，舔舐和轻吻偏离了路线，顺着下巴往上，滚烫的舌头撩拨地舔过他的嘴唇。那两只手托起他的屁股把两人的下身贴在了一起，急切地动起来。他们同时哼出声，马茨的舌头借机塞进了他嘴里，湿湿软软地舔过敏感的口腔内壁，他忍不住抓住对方的后颈加深这个吻。

他们很快找到了节奏，默契地挺动腰部，甜蜜的快感让两个人都喘起来，马茨抓着他的大腿引导他把腿挂在自己腰上，手握住了两人都硬得发痛的阴茎，指尖撩拨地刮蹭着凸起的青筋，然后紧紧握住套弄起来，每一次撸动都碾压过最敏感的顶端，从马眼压榨出粘液。两个人都爽得头皮发麻，很快阿扎尔小腹变得湿哒哒，马茨粗喘着收回手，手指上带出了亮闪闪的粘液。

“你好湿。”马茨喘息着举着手指看了看，然后舔掉了往下滴的液体。

这句非主流骚话配上他的动作显得异常色情，阿扎尔还没来得及回应就被抓着腰翻了过去，然后温暖的嘴唇就亲上了一瓣像刚挖出的大块果冻一样轻轻晃着的臀肉，舌头和牙齿在臀尖留下灼热的快感和痛感，继而两瓣肉感的臀瓣被掰开，舌尖已经挤开了后穴的褶皱，只是轻轻戳刺着入口敏感的软肉，就已经让阿扎尔硬得发痛。粗糙的舌头进入的时候又烫又湿，抽离的软软小小的粗糙凸起刮擦着内壁的嫩肉让阿扎又痛又爽地叫出声。

早有准备的手指塞进只被撑开了一点点的后穴，啫喱状的润滑被马茨过高的体温暖得几乎变成液体，一半被塞进体内一半顺着大腿根流出来，太色情，阿扎尔忍不住夹紧了屁股让润滑尽量流进去。“嘘，别急，”马茨被夹得上头，会错意地出言安慰，手上的动作比他的语气更着急，两根扩张的手指剪动着把内壁撑到极限。

“你他妈的才不要急……”酸胀的感觉让他咬牙切齿，话还没说完就被抓着屁股插了个满。他当即被顶得噙满了眼泪，狐狸精的阴茎比他们的舌头还要烫，敏感的后穴抽动着夹紧了那根尺寸可观的阴茎，马茨爽得闷哼出声，抓着他的手加了力气，阿扎尔怀疑自己屁股上也会留下淤青。比起淤青本身，被柠檬精马蒂奇发现这个淤青才是比较麻烦的事情。他想叹气，直到被换了个角度顶到了前列腺。

强烈的快感让他差点冒冷汗，马茨不满地弹弄着他的臀肉，“喂，专心点不要走神。”

“我走神好像是你的问题。”阿扎尔指的是马茨过于急躁的动作，结果被智商下线的狐狸精误认为被嫌弃还不够卖力，马上表演了一个活体打桩机。虽然有点粗暴，但还真的很管用，阿扎尔被弄得脑子一片空白除了爽没功夫想别的。

阿扎尔闷哼着去撸了几把自己不断渗出前列腺液的阴茎，很快射了出来，把床单和被子都弄得乱七八糟。

马茨可能也被过于紧张的后穴夹得有点受不住，很快抽了出来射在他肉乎乎的屁股上，浓稠的液体烫得阿扎尔差点又起了反应。

“你现在不吃醋了吧？”马茨喘着去把阿扎尔翻过来，那一大滴在眼眶里噙了很久的眼泪终于得到机会流了出来。“喂你干嘛哭。”

如果不是真的很困又很累，阿扎尔一定会翻一个本年度最大的白眼。“过两天你就会见到真的吃醋是什么样子了。”他指的是马蒂奇，但显然马茨又会错了意。

“你放心，你不同意的话我是不会动他的！”马茨絮絮叨叨，“因为狐狸*@……%￥）”

后面的话阿扎尔统统没听到，他真的太困了，只是睡在一滩湿湿黏黏的床单上真的很冷，他打了个冷战。

“马茨，把你尾巴给我。”他迷迷糊糊地眯着眼。

然后对方果然变成了一个大毛球，狐狸钻到他怀里，大尾巴盖在他肚子上，还真的就很暖。


End file.
